injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Ares
Ares is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography The Greek God of War, Ares has taken pleasure in witnessing the greatest tragedies and bloodiest battles in human history for centuries. However, Ares had gone too far when he planned to instigate a nuclear war between America and Russia that would annihilate all life on the planet. Fortunately, Wonder Woman opposed his efforts at every turn and forced him to abandon his plans by pointing out to the God of War that no one on Earth would be alive to worship him if he caused the Apocalypse. Regardless, Ares had worked to incite World War III for decades in both his traditional form and the form of his Roman counterpart, Mars, only to be thwarted every time by Wonder Woman. No matter what form he uses, Ares is one of Wonder Woman's most formidable enemies, alongside Giganta, Cheetah and Circe. Events of the Injustice Comic Ares visited Wonder Woman as she was fighting the Qurac military. After watching her engage tanks and missiles, taking in the destruction, he asked her if she will take the place of Lois Lane and "sleep in his bed." She stated that she would let Superman grieve, and become whatever Superman needed her to be. She went on to presume his fear that, if there is no more war, he must become a nicer god. She was bold enough to suggest he become the "God of Ponies." This upset Ares, and he attacked Wonder Woman only to be stopped by Superman. Superman struck him down and Wonder Woman quickly cut off his hand. She stabbed her sword into his chest, assured that Gods can not be killed, but merely fade in power. As they leave, Ares admitted that he is afraid of Wonder Woman and Superman's union. Superman's power unrestrained by Wonder Woman's will could very well end all war on Earth. Powers and Abilities *Command the Dead *Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Stamina *Energy and Magic Manipulation *Metamorphosis *Immortality *Invulnerability *Power Distribution *Self-Sustenance *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Tactical Analysis Gameplay Not much is known about Ares. Character Trait Ares's trait allows him to use one of two weapons, a large sword or a large two-headed battle axe. This is unlike Wonder Woman's and Nightwing's style change trait because Ares uses the weapons as projectiles or to extend a combo. #Axe- Ares summons the axe as a projectile toward or above the enemy #Sword- Unknown Super Move Ares summons his battle sword and slashes his foe into his dimension where he commands a rain of arrows upon his opponent. He then enlarges himself and smashes his opponent back to the normal dimension. Intro/Outro '''Intro: '''The camera sweeps through a wide array of swords, Ares then proceeds to make them spin around him in a blood-red aura and says, "Behold! The god of war!" '''Outro: '''Ares throws a barrage of swords at the opponent and says, "Only a fool would challenge me at my own game!" Trivia *His Helmet is on the Xbox Live Marketplace as a Avatar piece. *His logo was spotted at a PAX Stream In a S.T.A.R Lab Mission * Ares is the only character who's origin is not from comics but from Ancient Greek mythology * According to top fighting game player, Arturo Sanchez, Ares is, in fact, a playable character, but the tweets have since been deleted. * Later, it was revealed during an IGN interview that Ares is a playable character since there are 10 missions for him in the S.T.A.R Labs Missions. * It was then shown that he and Killer Frost were in the Character Roster, confirming that they are playable. * Ares is a member of the Insurgency. Gallery AresAvatarCostume.png|Xbox avatar Killerfrost ares600.jpg Ares in the star labs ign gameplay..png|S.T.A.R labs Ares alternate .jpg|Alternate Ares.png|in comic Xbox Live avatar item - Ares helm from Injustice Gods Among Us.jpg A0inr8W.jpg|full roster 26 injusticepaxstream03.jpg Injustice-godsamongustwab4 ponies.jpg|God of ponies Ares crush.PNG Ares enlarge.PNG Ares super.PNG Ares alt.PNG|Ares alternate Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Unconfirmed Characters